The Sera Chronicles
by AlphaGuardian
Summary: After Marcus Fenix detonates the Lightmass Bomb, a host of new enemies descends on the war-torn world of Sera, all connected to a statue in Jacinto. But Marcus has some new friends, and the new Delta Squad stands ready to fight for the fate of Sera and the universe. (Not just SW/GOW; also includes Halo, Mass Effect, and Crysis later on.)


Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hello all, and welcome to my new story! As stated in the description, this is a Star Wars/Gears of War crossover, but that will change a little ways into the book. The idea came from a scrapped idea to bring together a bunch of ordinary soldiers from 5 different universes: Delta 38 from Republic Commando (SW), Marcus Fenix from GOW, Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, Chino from Crysis 2 (Anyone remember him?), and Gunnery Sergeant Buck from Halo 3: ODST. (That was the old story, mind you, not the one I am writing now.) I got a little ways into that, and then scrapped it after a writer's block set in. That, and my other story, Spartans Never Die, really needing updated, not to mention my laptop battery going, "FUCK YOU, ALPHAGUARDIAN, I'M GOING TO DIE AND NOT RECHARGE NOW! BITCH! So now I have to have my laptop plugged in all the time, so I'm very limited as to obtaining an internet connection AND keeping this fucking thing plugged in all the time. But enough of my ranting, let's get on with the NEW STORY! **

Galen Marek felt the rage building inside him as he fought his old master, Darth Vader, on the Empire's crowning achievement, the Death Star. Once, he had been the Dark Lord's secret apprentice, but he had been betrayed by Vader, and so he had renounced the Dark Side of the Force and become a Jedi, seeking guidance from an old Jedi target, General Rahm Kota. Marek had gathered a small group of the Empire's staunchest oppositionists on Corellia, only to have them all captured by Vader.

Back in the present, Galen launched a savage flurry of lightsaber strikes against Vader, which the Dark Lord blocked seemingly effortlessly. Seemingly. The fight had been going on for a long time, and both Marek and Vader were beginning to feel the effects of it. Marek parried a strike from Vader and quickly launched a bolt of Force Lightning at the Dark Lord, which overloaded his cybernetics and gave Marek an opportunity to strike. Vader barely recovered in time to bring his lightsaber up and block the attack. "You were a fool to come here. Now you will die alongside your 'friends'" "You taught me too well, Vader." "I can feel your anger building inside you. Use it. Only that can destroy me."

Galen ended the "conversation" with a powerful Force Push blast that sent Vader through a door on the other side of the reactor room into the observation deck of the Death Star. Marek followed him shortly thereafter, finding him weakened and battered with his armor coming apart in spots. Footsteps echoed throughout the room, and Galen whipped around to find the Emperor, Darth Sidious, stalking towards them. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Good. Embrace your anger. Kill him. He is weak, broken. Kill him, and take his place at my side."

Kota ran up behind the Emperor, used the Force to steal his lightsaber, and brought it down to cut the Sith Lord in two, only to be thrown to the ground as a wave of Force Lightning was brought down on him. "Help him!" Galen looked to the source, and found it was Senator Bail Organa, one of the rebels. Galen's gaze whipped from Kota and the Emperor to Darth Vader, who was beginning to rise for another fight. Galen made his decision. He drew back his arms and launched the biggest wave of Force Push he could muster straight at the Emperor. The impact of the wave sent Sidious flying across the room into the glass of the observation window. Galen helped Kota up. "Get the other rebels to the _Rogue Shadow_, General." "What about you, boy?" "I'll keep them from stopping you."

Kota ran off to free the others while Marek charged at the two Sith Lords, now standing side by side. He extended his left hand, and a concentrated bolt of Force Lightning shot out towards Vader, crippling his defenses. He pulled another lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. He was something of an expert in the Jarr-Kai dual lightsaber form, though he preferred the more aggressive Ataru and Juyo forms. He brought both sabers down on the Emperor while Vader was recovering from the effects of the Lightning burst. Sidious had retrieved his lightsaber by now, and raised it to block Marek's dual saber flurry. Marek almost got through Sidious's defenses, were it not for Vader recovering from the Lightning and lunging with his lightsaber. Marek dodged it, barely, and jumped about 4 meters back to give him a crucial split second to check if Kota had gotten the rebels to the _Rogue Shadow_, which had blasted a hole in the observation deck window for the boarding ramp. He had, and that gave Galen some small relief: at least his Rebellion would live on, even if he didn't. "Starkiller to _Rogue Shadow_, get Kota and get out of here."

He didn't wait for a reply, instead just launching himself back into the fight. A green lightsaber came into view beside him, belonging to Kota, who was blind but could still fight fine, apparently. Marek focused on the Emperor while Kota fought Vader. Sidious could match Galen when it came to knowledge of the Force, but when the distance closed, Marek dominated the Emperor in lightsaber combat. Kota had nearly been defeated by Vader, but had put the Dark Lord out of the fight as well. "Kota, get to the _Rogue Shadow_!" Kota complied, for once, and boarded Marek's ship. The ship left, decompressing the room the instant the hole in the glass window was opened. The distraction allowed Sidious to Push Marek through the hole and into the cold abyss of space.

The window sealed, which prevented Galen from getting back in. His comlink had been shattered by the force of the Push, so he could not contact the _Rogue Shadow_. He knew that he was going to die, but he drew upon the Force to stall it as much as he could. He drifted in space for 2 years before plummeting towards the surface of an unknown planet.

Marcus Fenix pushed the button to open the door of the train car leading to the Lightmass bomb that would destroy the Locust. He turned to his childhood friend and comrade, Dominic "Dom" Santiago. "Let's do this." The pair ran out of the door and immediately took cover behind a line of crates at the sight of the Locust General, RAAM, perched on an overlook on the other car.

Marcus's Tac/Com buzzed in his ear. "Marcus, you've got to drop that data right now!" That was Lieutenant Anya Stroud at Control, who had become an advisor to Delta Squad. Marcus slowly inched his way up the crates to peer over. "You still got it, Dom?" "Hell yeah I do. Right here." As RAAM stomped across the overlook, a King Raven gunship flew by on the right side and opened fire on RAAM. "OH YEAH, BABY! SLAUGHTER THAT GRUB, BAIRD!" "This would be so much easier without you screaming in my ear, Cole." "Just a little pep talk, grumpy pants." Marcus' touched his ear with his index and middle fingers to activate his radio. "Would you two quit arguing for two minutes, and just shoot the fucker already?" "Oh, sure, bitch at me even though I'M the one doing all the work here!" "Shut up and keep shooting, Baird."

Marcus' hand dropped from his ear and pulled 2 grenades off of his belt. "Dom, flank right and draw his fire, I have an idea." "I really hope you know what you're doing." "Me too." Dom vaulted the crates and ran to the right side of the car, firing blindly at RAAM as he did. RAAM turned towards Dom and pulled up his gun, which looked like a shotgun/minigun combination. As RAAM's back was turned, Marcus vaulted the crates, primed the grenades, and made a mad dash at RAAM. He never heard the _thud_ behind him.

When Galen Marek regained consciousness, he was falling from orbit onto an unknown planet. By instinct, he changed from falling straight down to a spread-eagle position to slow his fall. He then began charging the biggest Force Push he ever had to abruptly stop his fall. He passed through the cloud layer, which meant that he was at about 50,000 meters above the surface. He could barely make out a train racing along, and a swarm of bugs in the air above it, along with a helicopter and some kind of flying insect… things. _Where the hell am I?_

The ground was coming up fast, and he could now make out a small battle on the train. There were two figures shooting at one bigger figure. For some reason, the two smaller figures were avoiding any prolonged exposure to darkness. About a minute before he hit the ground, he changed course to land on the helicopter. 25,000 meters. Galen grabbed one of his lightsabers and ignited it, planning on immediately joining the fight, but he still had to decide which side to fight on, so he took about three seconds to decide. 1,000 meters. Galen created a cushion of air to slow his fall even more and to soften his impact on the helicopter. He was now falling at somewhere between 70-80 meters per second. 700 meters. 600. 500. 400. 300. 200. 100. He "stood up" and left his body go semi-numb. He hit the helicopter square on the nose, causing it to lurch forward and dive towards the ground.

Galen jumped off the helicopter and onto the roof of the car behind the fight he had observed. He now saw that the two smaller figures were humans and the bigger one was… well, he didn't know what the fuck it was. One of the humans had already flanked the… thing, while the other vaulted a line of crates that he had been crouching behind, priming some sort of grenade as he ran at the… thing. The creature was distracted by the human that had flanked it, giving the other human time to run up behind it and stick both grenades to its face. "Have some grenades, you ugly son-of-a-bitch!" The human rolled away, and the grenades exploded.

When the dust cleared, the creature was still standing, although it was missing part of its face. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" "Marcus, use your Torque Bow!" _No need_. Galen jumped off of the train car roof and landed square in front of the creature. He used a quick Force Push to stumble the creature, and then ran his lightsaber through its gut, about where he thought its heart was. The thing looked down at the lightsaber in its chest, then roared and backhanded Galen, pulling the lightsaber out in the process.

_**Update:**_** I may or may not go on a hiatus from SND to dedicate my Thanksgiving Break to writing this. (I'm a sophomore in high school, so yeah…) Anyway, hope you all like the books!**


End file.
